


Blind Love

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First time as a couple, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Kissing, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Blind Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: Feburary 3. Time: Your characters can never seem to find enough right now. Maybe they're hurried away from someone they want to spend more time with or rushing onto their next job, but one thing is for sure: they wish more than ever to be able to slow the march of time down, just a notch.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Blind Love

**Author's Note:**

> I went off-prompt, I guess.

"Stay." Nora looked down to where his fingers wrapped around her hand, his thumb tracing lines against the inside of her wrist. How was she supposed to say no to that, to the pleading in his voice when there was nothing else she wanted to do more? She sighed, stepping inbetween his knees and cradling his heavily stubbled cheek in a hand. There were so many thing she wanted to do with him, so many things she wanted to tell him but she needed to get back to the airport; it wasn't fair. 

"Danse, I have to. If I don't get back in time Maxson will-" 

"He can wait, he'll survive a few more hours without you." _But I won't_ ; that's what his tone implied. What he hasn't said mattered the most and she sank into his lap; knowing she would be unable to forgive herself if she left now. Fuck Maxson and the whole Brotherhood, they could whine about disobedience and preach about duty all they wanted for all she cared; that was a lecture coming for a while anyway. 

"All right. I can spare a few hours." There was a faint smile on Danse's lips, her expression mirroring his with a hint of amusement. Her fingers combed through his hair; a sigh escaping her when his lips pressed a soft kiss against the corner of her jaw. She ducked down with a finger curled under his chin, catching his lips in a never ending series of kisses. 

She purred against his skin as Danse's hands roamed every bit of her body; the touch faint through the vault suit. She pressed more into him, deepening their kisses and fumbling to locate the zipper of his uniform; her own suit open halfway by the time she found it. The moment his fingers brushed against her bare skin, her mind disconnected from rationality; though maybe that was the lack of oxygen, left gasping with nervous excitement as a thumb glided against a nipple. She didn't notice when her bra was pushed away, lost in the feeling of her palms running against Danse's chest and sides. 

Before, she never really thought about how he looked under all that metal other than the generic _probably muscular_ but damn if she wasn't pleased with what she found. His abs and pecs were solid against her fingers but toned, surely the result of years of rigorous training, covered with a layer of soft hair; a silky feel on her skin. She felt out his body more than she saw, her eyes fluttering closed with the surge of pleasure and his uniform still wasn't peeled from his upper body. 

Her own was revealed in a similar amount, the zipper lowered below her stomach and pushed off a shoulder; Danse's lips covering the exposed skin with kisses. His breath was warm against her skin, a sharp contrast to the chills of pleasure, her breath caught once again. Danse whispered against her skin inbetween kisses, too soft and too silent for her to hear; making out words here and there that assured her it was affectionate and loving. He was really something else, the though crossed her mind, and not because he was a synth; she's been with enough men before the war to know when were they only thinking of their own pleasure — Danse's near worship of her body the complete opposite. 

Even if she wanted to think about anything else than the sensation of lips descending down her chest, Nora would've been unable to come up with a time she felt anything similar — hell, she couldn't really find words for it, either. Her first moan slipped when a hand was replaced by lips and kisses on her breasts; working his way leisurely to her nipple. She leaned over him, peppering kisses into his hair while he worked the sensitive spots with his tongue; her abdomen feeling tighter with every flick and kiss. If Danse kept up with his touches and kisses, there was a good chance she'd come screaming within a minute he touched her lower — and usually there was quite a bit of buildup involved if she wanted to reach such high. 

She needed to slow him down but she didn't want to; who knew when was the next chance to be this way with him again. She pulled him off eventually with a light tug on his hair, a curious sound between pleasure and confusion escaping him. She leaned down with a kiss, dousing any spark of doubt before offering him a soft smile. 

"We don't have to-" Danse was still working through his feeling and she wanted him to know this wasn't expected of him, that she was willing to stay longer without compensation. It was him who claimed her lips in a slow kiss now, stopping her before she'd revert to apologizing. 

"Ssh. But we can. And I want to." He looked up at her with so much love and admiration in his eyes that Nora wouldn't been able to say no even if she wanted to. There was a gurgled sound as his thumb flicked one of her nipples, the comprehensibility of her _me too_ lost in her moan. Danse pulled her into another kiss, less cautious than before; but still soft, with a sense of amazement. Her sounds were swallowed up by his lips, even the loud moan she produced when his hand finally slipped under her suit; palming her through the underwear. 

Nora bucked against his hand a few times, her grip tightening in his hair with every spike of pleasure; Danse's groans against her lips only edging her on. She wrestled him out of the uniform halfway already, quite a feat given how entangled they were in each other; now his fingers worked away the suit from her body — naked by the time Danse laid her on the bed. She had a better chance to admire the view now, whistling softly as her eyes roamed his body. A smile lit up her face as Danse flushed under her gaze; how could he be so adorable and hot at the same time? 

She's never been self-conscious about her body much but she felt more naked than she was. Her stomach lost the extras since her pregnancy but the scar between the top of her thighs was a permanent reminder of her old life; what if Danse found her off-putting now that the suit wasn't covering her up? And what about the other scars she got while travelling on her own, from before meeting him? It was probably a silly thought and Nora knew as much; he was a soldier, he's seen injuries and scars, she was probably fine. 

"You're the most beautiful woman I ever met, Nora." The words came out between kisses as his lips trailed down her chest again, his fingers brushing against her ribs; he must've felt the violent beating of her heart. The words lulled her worries, her body relaxing under him. This was the first time he hasn't stumbled over his words when confessing to any sort of gentle feelings, Nora realized; finding even more relief in his comfort around her. 

Her eyes fluttered closed when Danse reached around her belly button, her legs parting in anticipation. There was a moment's break between his last kiss and his tongue flicking out to her skin; probably taking the time to admire her. She bucked up against his face as his lips pressed against her once again; his responding chuckle sending soft vibrations through her body. He worked slow, wedging his tongue between her folds and dragging it up with a slight wiggle; his hands splayed against her thighs. Her mind slipped away from the present, wondering where he picked up such incredible skills before those very same skills dragged her back to him; a moan spilling from her lips when his tongue flicked against her clit. 

If she weren't so damn desperate to feel more of him, she'd let Danse continue til the end of time; but her fingers curled into his hair tugged softly before he could push her over the edge. There was confusion in his eyes as he looked up, lips glinting in the soft lamplight; her fingers sliding against his cheek with a reassuring caress. 

"I want you, Danse." He took her hands that reached out for him, pinning them above her head with a hand; the other trailing along her body then curling against her jawline as he leant down with a kiss — her taste lingering on his lips. Nora wanted to reach out, press a palm against his scalp and keep him there for another kiss; the way his lips moved against her with reverence was the best feeling in the world. But she could only manage a miserable whine while Danse held her hands down. 

His fingers twined with hers, holding only a hand as his other stroked along her body. Her fingers followed, only brushing against his skin; leaving scratches against his hip as he pushed a finger into her. She's been lost in his eyes and kisses, unaware of where his touch lingered — her whole body tingling with anticipation. His strokes were steady, drawing gasps and moans from her as his fingers curled and rubbed against her. 

"Danse, please..." Her plea was interrupted by a soft kiss; another stealing away any words that might've followed. She sighed, unable to hold in the complaint of when his hand pulled away; consoled by numerous kisses against her neck. There was a moment of pause as he settled against her, sealing her lips with his own as he eased into her. Her fingers dug into his skin, waiting for the sweet ache of being spread open fade into pleasure. 

She rolled her hips tentatively, earning a groan from Danse; barely breaking through the haze of her bliss. She moved again, her moan lost against his lips; whispering encouragement against his skin. He sunk against her with a slow thrust — his pace torture and pleasure at the same time. Nora wondered if it was because of her, because he didn't want to hurt her or if he was trying to hold back, stretch the moment as long he could. 

"You feel amazing, Nora." His words vibrated against her throat, teeth grazing the sensitive skin there — there was just something arousing in his show of roughness; but that was for another time. She enjoyed the slow pace, the steady rhythm and the sweet kisses, feeling like a goddess in Danse's arms. 

Her fingers found their way back to his hair, tugging him back to her for a kiss; mumbling a _faster, please_ against his lips. He hummed, in agreement or for something entirely different she didn't know — her mind only focusing on the quickened thrusts, deep and precise to hit the same spot over and over and over again. Her vision behind closed eyes darkened and brightened, dancing with a million color; the only word on her lips a moan of his name as pleasure rippled through her body — the most intense she ever felt. His pace slowed again, lips pressing tender kisses along her jawline til her eyes opened; a satisfied smile stretching across her face. 

"Don't stop." She was sensitive now and every roll of his hips dragged her high towards the next. He must've been close, the thought crossed her mind as she blinked up at him somewhere between lust and bliss — his thrusts hurried and losing rhythm with each buck. She remained quiet other than her low moans and gasps, guiding his hand between their bodies. 

Her second climax caught up with his a minute after he came, far less intense but just as much satisfying — now she only hoped Danse felt the same. There was a soft smirk on his lips which Nora took as a good sign; none of them in a state to utter comprehensible words yet. His fingers stroked against her temple, tucking strands of hair away that stuck to her skin with sweat. 

"Danse, this was perfect. I'm glad you asked me to stay." 

"And I'm glad you stayed." Their lips met in a soft kiss, tumbling across the bed; snuggled against Danse's side with her head resting against his shoulder. Her fingers drew shapeless patterns across his skin, too much aware just how soon she had to leave; she stayed out longer already than what she could pass off as minor complications during her assignment — as if Maxson wouldn't see through her lie right away. 

"I'll try to drop by anytime I can. If I'm relaying from the Institute-" 

"Ssh. It's all right, Nora. We'll find the time."

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original third part [here](https://www.wattpad.com/836591419-old-one-various-one-shots-a-woman-out-of-time).


End file.
